


It's a hard life 👑

by Mr_Cornflakes83



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Cornflakes83/pseuds/Mr_Cornflakes83
Summary: Deacury y Maylor con temática Omegaverse.•| Publicado a la par en Wattpad. (Mr_Cornflakes) it's a hard life.•| John y Roger: Omega.•| Freddie y Brian: alpha.•| Publicación más adelante en inglés ;))
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!.   
> Espero y te guste.  
> Y claro puedas dejarme tus felicitaciones y comentarios lo agradecería mucho:)). Por cierto si eres una persona que su lengua materna es el inglés. No te preocupes más adelante si es que gusta esta historia la publicaré en inglés.;))

_Job_

_1971_

El de cabellos castaños corría apresuradamente, se le había hecho extremadamente tarde.

\- perdón, disculpe, con permiso.- decía el menor a cada una de las personas con las que chocaba, odiaba molestar a los demás y parecía que estaba haciendo justamente eso, por qué después de un "disculpe" o "perdone" recibía una mirada de desprecio.

El esperaba que fueran por qué los había golpeado por accidente a que fueran por su "condición".

Puesto que era un Omega.

Su nombre era John Deacon. 

Un Omega de clase media, el cual vivía a las afueras de la gran londres. Y se dirigía a otra entrevista de trabajo.

Una de las cinco que tuvo en esa semana y esperaba que al menos lo aceptarán ahí, ya que al ser Omega no se consiguen los mejores puestos. 

Cuando por fin estuvo enfrente de la gran puerta suspiro, al fin había llegado, después pegó un gritillo al verse en la ventana de la puerta. Por venir corriendo su cabello se había alborotado, además de que su ropa estaba desordenada.

Rápidamente comenzó a intentar arreglar su cabello y alinear su ropa, cuando se vio nuevamente en la ventana sonrió, se veía bien y por alguna extraña razón sabía que ese era su día. Lo presentía.

Y con un último suspiro entro esperaba que no fuera tan tarde.

<><><><><><>

"Lo sentimos pero no." Dijo el hombre intentando ser amable con sus palabras aunque no parecía así.

"¿Que?" Dijo el castaño borrando su sonrisa." P..pero si cumplo con lo que pidieron." Saco de su mochila el papel donde indicaban lo que buscaban en su empleado." Chico joven, con estudio en la electrónica o al menos experiencia." Dijo el Omega intentando no alterarse.

"Si..pero...no buscamos un Omega, esperábamos un alpha, incluso un beta" susurro lo último pero fue escuchado por el menor.

El chico intento sonreír, era el quinto trabajo que no le daban en la semana, por ser "Omega" detestaba eso, que lo tacharan solo por ser un Omega. Salió antes de que el hombre dijera las excusas que siempre escuchaba.

_\- No queremos que nuestros empleados alphas caigan cuando estés en tu celo.-_

_\- Los alphas son muy agresivos durante el celo de un_ _omega_ _, no queremos pleitos.-_

_\- No queremos que te embaraces y tener que pagarte mientras te alivias.-_

_\- no queremos que suceda un accidente durante tu celo y nos demanden.-_

Suspiro resignado y con la cabeza gacha. 

Siempre era la misma mierda. 

Ahora debía de regresar a su casa sin trabajo. Odiaba eso, odiaba que todos lo vieran como alguien frágil a quien 'cuidar' y no solo era la sociedad si no que sus padres aún lo veian como un ser indefenso, no por ser Omega lo era, se podía valer por si mismo, y el sabía que si conseguia un buen trabajo sus padres ya no lo verían así. Además de que podría ayudar a pagar el medicamento de su padre.

¿Por qué carajos no nació alpha como su hermana?

¿Era una especie de castigo?

Si es que había un ser divino tenía un sentido del humor muy oscuro.

Pensaba mientras venía viendo sus zapatos.

Odiaba ser un Omega.

_< ><><><><><>_

"No Rog, si 'corres muy rápido todo es gratis', sigue siendo robar." Dijo el de cabello oscuro suspirando por quinta vez en la tarde, su amigo y sus "ideas" lo volverían loco.

"¿Y si tengo los ojos cerrados mientras lo hago?." Dijo el rubio como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Querido, no es así" dijo el persa intentando no abofetear a su amigo, era la sexta maravillosa idea que de le había venido a la mente. Pero esta era la que más se le había quedado, aveces pensaba que eran simplemente bromas, pero cuando el rubio se ponía serio nadie lo sacaba de ahí.

"¿Estás seguro?" Pregunto el chico." Por qué leí un estudio donde decía que..."no pudo terminar por qué su amigo le dió unos papeles y cinta ya harto.

"Rog, cariño ve a pegar eso por allá y yo por acá, ¿no queremos que Brian se enoje cierto?." Dijo intentando sonreír, no quería que su amigo viera que ya estaba un tanto harto. 

"Esta bien" sonrió sin darse cuenta de la molestia de su amigo.

Ese chico le sacaría canas mucho antes de que al menos tocará la tercera edad. Pensaba el chico mientras veía a su amigo irse. 

Comenzó a caminar mientras pegaba en postes de luz su volante. 

De pronto desvío la mirada del poste y lo vio.

Era un pequeño chico, con el cabello largo, piel clara, y pinta adorable.

¿Acaso era una ilusión?.

¿Dios se había apiadado de el y le estaba mostrando un ángel?.

¿Roger lo había matado del aburrimiento y estaba viendo a su angel venir por el?.

Si bien no le podía ver la cara sabía que está debía de ser divina.

Tenía miedo de apartar la vista o si quiera parpadear, ya que sentía que si lo hacía este desaparecería. Pero tuvo que apartarla por qué su amigo le llamo.

"Fred se me acabó la cinta." Dijo el rubio. Al instante Freddie le miró y lanzó la cinta. "Gracias por tu gentileza." Comentó sarcástico mientras se marchaba.

Freddie volvió a mirar hacia donde había 'dejado' al más pequeño, pero ya no estaba. Suspiro con pesadez, Roger se las pagaría. Pensó mientras se daba la vuelta bruscamente y chocaba con alguien, ambos calleron bruscamente. 

"Carajo." Soltó Freddie." Lo siento."se apresuró a decir." No te ví, estaba distraído, lo siento, lo siento." Se disculpó rápidamente.

"No hay problema." Se escuchó una leve risilla." Para ser sincero yo tampoco venía viendo por donde caminaba.

Freddie alzó la cabeza y lo vio.

Era el chico que lo cautivo.

"Tu." Dijo de repente.

"¿Disculpa?." Pregunto el castaño alzando la cabeza, pero este también se quedó callado al verle.

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos, cada uno admirando la 'belleza' del contrario.

Freddie fue el primero en reaccionar, se puso de pie y ayudó al castaño a hacerlo, lo levantó con todo el cuidado del mundo, ya que por alguna razón el menor le transmitía un sentimiento de querer protegerlo, además de que a juzgar por su delicada figura parecía que rompería con otra caída.

Ya ambos de pie Freddie agachó la cabeza y noto la mochila del más bajo tirada, rápidamente se agachó y se la dió.

Ambos permanecieron callados unos segundos hasta que nuevamente el persa lo rompió 

"Freddie Bul...digo Freddie Mercury."sonrió mientras le daba la mano.

"John Richard Deacon."dijo tomando la mano del contrario sonriendo.

Se quedaron ahí, tomados de las manos solo viéndose. Sumidos en sus pensamientos.

_Es simplemente adorable, y ese nombre le queda perfecto, John, ah hasta es lindo decirlo._ Pensó caso gritando. 

_Parece un dios griego._ Pensó el castaño. 

_¿Le parecerá raro el que aún no quite mi mano?._

Pensaron ambos mientras se miraban.

Aparentemente ninguno quería soltarse la mano hasta que una 'mirada extraña' por parte de los transeúntes los saco de sus pensamientos.

"Bueno...creo que debo de irme." Dijo el castaño mientras sonreía.

"Si, lo siento." Se disculpó el de cabello negro apenado, aunque lo que el buscaba era que seguir conversando con el chico.

"Bueno...adiós..."se despidió mientras comenzaba a caminar.

El cantante se quedó ahí parado. Era tan adorable, y por todos lados decía Omega, era para el, o eso pensaba, aunque no estaba seguro si lo volvería a ver, sabía que lo había cautivado, y que si lo volvía a ver no lo dejaría ir.

Pensaba Freddie hasta que su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Así que ese chico." Sonrió el rubio mientras le daba la cinta." Eres un pederasta." Dijo de repente sonriendo.

Freddie se tenso.

¿Que mierda?

"¿Que mierda Roger? ¿Pederasta? ¿encerio?" Dijo un tanto molero.

"Yo que, es la verdad, se ve más joven." 

"¿Cuántos años?." Preguntó mientras le mostraba su mano.

El baterista al instante entendió.

"16" sonrió 

"19" sonrió de la misma forma Freddie mientras se estrechaban la mano.

Por alguna extraña razón Freddie tenía la esperanza o la sensación de que volvería a ver a ese chico.

_< ><><><><><>_

Por otro lado el menor iba caminando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ese chico o más bien hombre se le había hecho demasiado lindo.

¿Cómo se llamaba?

Freddie Mercury.

Incluso su nombre era lindo.

Pero no parecía del todo inglés. 

Pero a quien le importaba. Era guapo.

Pero después pensó.

¿Era alpha o Omega?. Se preguntó.

No podía ser beta por qué había olor, si hubiera Sido beta no habría, aunque había muchas personas pasando.

¿Y si era Omega?. 

¿O alpha?

Tenía más pinta de alpha aunque bueno había ocaciones donde se confundía el "tipo" y está podía ser una de ellas. 

Y si bien iba feliz ya que su amabilidad le encantó al mismo tiempo se iba preguntando. ¿Me parecío lindo ese chico? ¿Soy gay? El jamás se había puesto a pensar en ello, pero decidió ignorarlo ya que después de todo.

¿Un hombre puede reconocer la belleza, Su amabilidad, etc, de otro no? 

Los pensamientos sobre Freddie se fueron en cuanto vio un llamativo papel pegado en un poste. 

Era de color amarillo.

Se hacerlo y leyó.

_Se busca bajista._

_**¿Tienes ganas de ser famoso?** _  
_**¿De ser reconocido?** _  
_**¿Y de formar parte de una buena banda?** _

_**¿Y quizás estar rodeado de chicas?** _

Esto último parecía estar tachoneado con tinta, como si lo quisieran cubrir.

Pero decidió ignorarlo

**_Pues este sábado en el teatro a las afueras de londres habrán audiciones para bajista._ **

**_De preferencia que cuente con los siguientes requisitos._ **

**_•Joven ✓_ **  
**_•Con experiencia en el bajo ✓_ **  
**_•Con conocimiento sobre la electrónica. ✓_ **  
**_•Traer su propio bajo. ✓_ **

Literalmente ese cartel estaba hecho para el, solo necesitaba que dijera.

\- te estamos buscando John Deacon.- pero eso ya era demasiado.

Sonrió, era su oportunidad.

Tomo el papel y lo metió en su mochila, no quería que alguien más lo viera y se le adelantará, sonrió, ese no había sido un día tan de mierda después de todo.

_< ><><><><><>_

"Ya llegué mamá." Dijo el bajista entrando a la casa.

"John, amor ¿Como te fue?." Pregunto dulcemente la mujer.

"Horrible." Dijo sonriente.

"¿Que por qué?." Pregunto exaltada." ¿No te quedaste con el puesto cierto?." Dijo suspirando ya sabía cuáles eran las razones así que suspiro, pero después noto la cara de felicidad de si hijo." ¿Entonces si te fue mal por qué tu cara de felicidad?." Pregunto sonriente.

"Solamente, no fue un mal día después de todo." Dijo recordando a Freddie." Por cierto ya me voy a acostar." 

"¿No cenaras?." Pregunto su madre.

"Nop, ya que mañana tengo que ir a las afueras de londres para un empleo, y no se mamá, pero creo que ese será." Dijo sonriendo.

"Esta bien." Sonrió mientras le besaba en la mejilla." Descansa.

El menor asintió y se subió a su habitación.

_< ><><><><><>_

_"_ ¿Y como planean saber la edad de 'john' si ninguno de los dos lo conoce personalmente." Dijo el de cabello risado mientras se sobaba el puente de la nariz.

"No pensamos en eso" admitieron ambos chicos mientras se veían.

Brian suspiro. 

Nunca cambiarían.

_< ><><><><><>_

Ambos se fueron a dormir con el contrario en la mente. Y aunque parecía una locura los dos tenían la certeza de que volverían a encontrar.

_< ><><><><><>_

_No sé por qué esta historia me empezó a sonar como la de "_ _your_ _name" ajajjajajajajaja pero bueno_

_Se que así no fue como "metieron" a John a la banda pero bueno esto es solo ficción, aunque es más que obvio que esto es ficción al ver que es Omegaverse._

_Mr._ _Cornflakes83_ _✨_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi_

_1971_

"¡Mierda no!" Chillo el rubio." *Uebos, no es una palabra." Dijo el baterista frustrado lanzando el tablero de la mesita de café. 

"Si lo es querido." Soltó el vocalista por quinta vez, por eso no podían jugar Scrabble como personas normales.

Por qué alguno terminaba molesto por que suponían que la palabra que había puesto el ganador era inexistente y el tablero terminaba volando por los aires.

"Si lo es Roger." Se metió el guitarrista.

"Que no lo es." Dijo mientras salía de la sala, solo para regresar con un diccionario." Les demostrare que no existe y ustedes me deberán 50 dólares." Dijo seco mientras se sentaba en el sofá. 

Los otros chicos solo rodaron los ojos. 

"Si que puede ser una reina del drama." Le susurró Freddie a Brian mientras levantaba el tablero y este le ayudaba.

"Ni lo menciones, que es capaz de lanzarnos el diccionario." Dijo el guitarrista soltando una carcajada.

"Los estoy escuchando." Grito el baterista mientras estaba concentrado en lo que hacía.

Cuando ambos chicos acabaron de recoger el juego se fueron a la cocina a quizás beber un poco de té.

Ahí Freddie aprovecho para agradecerle a Brian.

"Gracias " dijo el vocalista dejando desconcertado al guitarrista.

"¿Por qué?." Pregunto 

"Por conseguir el teatro, Roger y yo no te lo agradecimos como es debido." Dijo el persa sonriendo."aunque el no agradece nada." Rió por lo último. 

El guitarrista sonrió de igual manera.

"No hay de que, además me hubiera gustado conseguir más que un simple cuarto." Admitió avergonzado.

"Es perfecto querido." Dijo Freddie dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

Y así ambos chicos continuaron bebiendo su té hasta que cierto rubio hizo su aparición.

Roger tenía una mirada entre incómoda y frustrada.

"¿Y bien...existe?." Pregunto el de cabello negro divertido.

"Cállate." Soltó el rubio.

_°°°_

Era una mañana soleada, los pajarillos cantaban y la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana de la habitación de nuestro castaño.

Este estaba plácidamente dormido hasta que el fuerte sonido de la alarma sonando lo saco de su sueño.

Gimió asustado.

Abrió los ojos en pánico, no fue hasta que recordó la alarma que sonrió por su propio acto y la apago. Se volvió a recostar.

¿Y si no iba?.

Pensaba el Omega mientras intentaba recordar al menos a dónde iba. Ya que si bien sabía que tenía que salir no sabía a dónde. 

Después recordó. Sonrió.

Y con un último bostezo salió de la cama solo para ducharse.

Ese sería su día.

...

Cuando salió de la ducha se cepillo, se miro en el espejo y pensó en peinarse de alguna forma. Una trenza quizás, ¿O una coleta.? 

Pero después dejo de lado ese pensamiento, el cabello suelto se veía bien.

Y así con su mejor ropa.

(Una camisa de vestir color azul cielo, unos pantalones vaqueros y sus zapatos de vestir) 

Bajo.

No sin antes tomar su bajo.

...

"Ya me voy mamá." Dijo el moreno apresurando a la salida.

"¿Tan pronto? Ni siquiera has desayunado." Dijo la mujer.

"No tengo tiempo mamá, comeré algo en el camino." Sonrió besando la mejilla de su madre

"Pero..." Dijo la mujer viendo cómo su hijo se iba." 

Solo John se detuvo cuando su padre le llamo.

"John a desayunar." Dijo el hombre en un tono demandante. Al instante el castaño suspiro dejando su bajo al lado de la puerta de la entrada fastidiado.

Se sentó junto a su hermana y comenzó a comer.

...

"¿Y de que es el trabajo?." Dijo la mujer intentando hacer que el desayuno no fuera tan tenso." 

"..." No sabía que decir, ya que después de todo no podía decirle a sus padres. 

«Iré a una entrevista a las afueras de londres para una banda, la cual puede estar conformada por alphas, además de que si lo consigo probablemente nos iríamos a giras indefinidamente.» 

No podía decirles eso no estaba a discusión.

Una mentira no le hacía daño a nadie.

"A las afueras de londres hay un teatro donde necesitan mantenimiento eléctrico." Sonrió nervioso." ¿Y bueno creo que mi conocimiento sobre la electrónica será útil?" Dijo intentando sonar convincente, después de todo el era un mal mentiroso.

Intento sonreír esperando a que sus padres le creyeran.

Para su fortuna lo hicieron.

Después de eso no se tocó el tema y el moreno pudo terminar su desayuno en paz. Aunque no del todo, ya que si bien lo dejaron tranquilo a quien no fue a su hermana, la cual era una alpha y la comparaban mucho con el.

Cuando la conversación se puso más "intensa" el Omega decidió irse, después de todo ya iba tarde.

"Te amo mamá." Le dijo el Omega mientras era besazo por su madre 

"Y yo te amo a ti." Sonrió la mujer dulcemente." Si no consigues el empleo no te preocupes ya será otro." Le animó la mujer. 

El moreno sonrió.

"Tranquila mamá todo estará bien." Intento sonar reconfortante y así lo hizo." Además de que tengo el presentimiento que este será." Dijo el Omega feliz.

Y con un último abrazo la mujer despidió a su hijo

_°°°_

"Deja de patear Freddie." Dijo el rubio volteandose sobre su asiento.

"Tu muy bien sabes que era mi turno de ir enfrente en la camioneta de Brian." Dijo el alpha molesto.

"Me importa una mierda, yo soy el Omega aquí y debo de ir enfrente." Dijo el baterista como si por ser Omega gozaba de ciertos privilegios en la camioneta de Brian.

"¡Ay no puede ser un Omega!" Dijo sarcástico Freddie." Tienes razón Roger te mereces estár ahí." Escupió seco el persa." Después de todo tu eres la novia de Brian, tienes que estar ahí. " Rió por lo bajo, sabía que el rubio se incomodaba con ello y haría lo que el quisiera es decir lo contrario.

Pero esta vez fue diferente..

"No soy la novia de nadie me oiste Fred." Dijo Roger molesto." 

El vocalista solo reía.

Hasta que nuevamente el baterista hablo.

"Cállate Farrokh." Dijo molesto el rubio

El de cabello negro se molesto pero continuo riendo ya que esto molestaba más a Roger. 

Roger ya molesto comenzó a intentar saltar a los asientos de atrás para golpear a su querido amigo. Cuando cumplió su comentido comenzó a golpear a Freddie de manotazo mientras el vocalista se los devolvía. Risas, quejidos y golpes amistosos era lo que se escuchaba en la parte de atrás de la camioneta del rizado.

Así la pelea continuo hasta Brian el cual se había mantenido callado todo el trayecto hablo.

"Escuchen si no se comportan detendre la camioneta y los dejaré justo aquí y me iré." Amenazó el rizado, al instante ambos chicos se detuvieron y observaron por la ventana, plantaciones era más que obvio que no sabían donde estaban si se les dejaba ahí morirían.

Pensaron ambos. Pero Roger quizo jugar con su suerte. 

"Ajá, Bri serías incapaz de dejarme o dejarnos aquí." Sonrió el rubio observando desafiante a su amigo.

Al instante Brian comenzó a bajar la velocidad del auto.

Ambos chicos se observaron.

"Nos comportaremos." Dijeron ambos como niños regañados.

El guitarrista sonrió y continuo con un camino repleto de silencio. Cómo adoraba ser el conductor.

...

"¿Es aquí?." Pregunto el baterista entre molesto y asustado. No sabía dónde estaba y digamos que las miradas que estaba recibiendo por parte de algunos transeúntes no eran las más lindas.

"Sip." Dijo Freddie." ¿No es lindo?" Pregunto divertido el de cabello oscuro 

"Cállate." Dijo el baterista molesto." Entremos antes de que alguien nos asalte." Pidió.

"Esta bien" le respondió el vocalista." Solo hay que esperar a Brian." 

Después de unos minutos Brian llegó. Y entraron 

"¿¡Por qué carajos elegiste un lugar donde pueden asaltarnos!?." Pregunto un tanto molesto el Omega.

"Es encantador Brian, ignora a Rog, está paranoico." Comentó el vocalista. 

"No es paranoia." Dijo el rubio molesto.

"Roger tranquilo estamos contigo, no te va a suceder nada ¿Ok?." Le sonrió el moreno intentando reconfortarle, lo cual consiguió, ya que pareció que todo rastro de miedo desapareció del baterista.

Así los tres chicos entraron al teatro a esperar a los bajistas..

°°°

"Dice que es aquí" dijo el bajista mientras alzaba la cabeza. Ese era el dichoso teatro. No estaba tan lejos. No estaba del todo seguro de si si era ahí, estaba ansioso. ¿Que pasaba si no era ese lugar y solo quedaba como un idiota?.

Intento calmarse. Y todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron en cuanto vio a un chico con un bajo salir. 

Suspiro nuevamente y entro. 

...

Un chico alto y de cabello rizado le entrego una hoja para llenar.

Al principio se aterró pero en cuanto leyó de que iba se tranquilizó.

_Nombre:_  
_Género:_  
_Tiene experiencia con los electrónicos (refiriéndonos a instrumentos y derivados)_

Esto sería fácil.

°°°

"¡No!" Dijo el de cabello oscuro." Vete".

"¿Disculpe?" Pregunto el muchacho." Pero si aún no empiezo." 

"No te quiero en la banda...¡Vete!." Dijo el vocalista ya molesto que no entendían el 'no'

El chico molesto salió de la sala.

"Vamos Fred es el quinto bajista que corres sin siquiera tocar." Le reclamo Brian.

"No lo ves querido." Dijo el vocalista." No tienen madera para ser parte de Queen." Suspiro." Se les nota, además en la hoja colocan que no tienen ninguna experiencia con los eléctricos. ¿¡Enconces a que carajos vienen!?." Dijo molesto el alpha. 

"Si, pero no por ello los tienes que correr los así." Dijo molesto el moreno.

Mientras esa pelea se desataba Roger tomo la siguiente hoja y se la entrego a Brian.

"Llámalo." Pidió

"¿Por qué no vas tú?." Le pregunto molesto.

"Lo haría pero la puerta." La señaló." Está muy lejos." Sonrió

El guitarrista suspiro molesto, se puso de pie y fue a la puerta a llamar al siguiente.

"Tranquilo Fred, ya veraz que nuestro bajista soñado entrará pronto." Le animó su amigo, pero solo recibió un gemido de aprobación

El vocalista tenía la cabeza recostada sobre la mesa sin mirar al chico que acababa de entrar.

El menor solo entro nervioso y le intento sonreír al rubio el cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

De pronto algo hizo click en la cabeza de este y le llamo a si amigo.

"Fred." Le llamo 

"¿Que quieres? ¿Ya se fue?." Pregunto.

"Nop, levanta la cabeza." Le dijo emocionado.

El Omega por su parte de mantenía callado no sabía si hablar o no, ya que pensaba que sería grosero interrumpir la charla de ambos chicos.

"La última vez que me dijiste eso fue para ver qué tenías en tus manos equipo para la limpieza" Dijo el vocalista molesto levantó la cabeza pero en ningún momento observó al bajista.: Y para colmo me hiciste limpiar por qué decías que como tú lo compraste no debías hacer nada." Dijo casi gritando el persa.

Roger solo pudo sonreír al recordar esos días.

Después todo fue silencio.

Y el moreno no pudo evitar soltar una risilla por esa anécdota.

Al instante el persa reconoció aquella voz. Volteo la cabeza y lo vio. 

"John..." Dijo sonriente.

El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa. 

"Hola Freddie." Rió. ¿Encerio era el chico que conoció la tarde anterior?, ¿El era parte de una banda?. Era un sueño. 

Por parte del vocalista parecía un sueño, no pensó volver a ver a su "angel".

Y así se formó un silencio el cual parecía eterno, aunque por parte del vocalista y bajista este era uno tranquilo para el rubio y el moreno parecía uno más incómodo y molesto. 

Fue hasta que una garganta siendo raspada sonoramente los saco de aquel silencio. 

"Y dinos John...¿Sabes tocar el bajo?." Pregunto el baterista sonriente.

"Si...eso creo..."río el omega.

"Por dios Rog, que pregunta más estúpida, es más que obvio que lo sabe tocar si no no estaría aquí." 

El baterista solo rodó los ojos fastidiado.

"Bueno querido tocanos algo". Dijo sonriente.

¿Querido?

Ignoro ese apodo y saco su bajo, conecto y toco.

Los tres chicos lo miraron asombrado, era un buen riff.

"¿Es tuyo?." Pregunto el más alto de los tres.

"Si." Rió." Es solo un riff." Dijo intentando restarle importancia.

"Es bueno." Hablo el rubio.

"Sin duda." Dijo el vocalista 

Por su parte John estaba sonrojado no había recibido tantos elogios en tan poco tiempo.

"Pero bueno, dinos John ¿Por qué tienes experiencia o bueno conocimiento sobre la electrónica?" Pregunto nuevamente Brian

"Es lo que estudie, ingeniería eléctrica." Sonrió orgulloso.

Brian le sonrió

John sonrió de igual forma. Después noto que los tres chicos le sonreían le están agradando eso, estaba siendo aceptado, quizás ese podría ser su trabajo, además de que los tres muchachos se veían agradables y muy talentosos. Por un segundo se sintió cómodo. Hasta que 

Roger le quitó la hoja donde venían los datos de John a Brian y la leyó. 

"¿Eres Omega?" Ahí estaba otra vez esa maldita "o" sería ella quien nuevamente le quitaría si pequeño sueño de ser parte de una banda, tener amigos etc.

"Si" suspiro resignado.

Ese suspiro fue captado por Freddie el cual le sonrió dulcemente.

"No te preocupes querido, aquí no importa si eres Omega, beta o alpha lo que importa es tu talento." Concluyó y le guiño el ojo al Omega el cual le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Muy bien John, nosotros te llamaremos ¿Ok?." Le dijo Brian.

John asintió entusiasmado, ese si había sido su día.

Guardo su bajo y se fue.

" No lo llamaremos ¿Cierto?" Pregunto el rubio.

"¿Que?" Dijo el vocalista ofendido." Claro que le llamaremos, es perfecto." Sonrió.

"No lo sé Fred, es muy precipitado, además de que literalmente a él fue al único que escuchamos tocar." Dijo Brian. 

"Vamos chicos el se ve súper adorable, además de que no parece ser del tipo que quiere llamar la atención como Mike." Miro hacia otro lado molesto." Yo digo que le llamemos." Sonrió

"Tu solo lo quieres para un polvo." Dijo molesto el rubio

"No es así Rog el es perfecto para Queen." Dijo Freddie ¿¡Un polvo!? Encerio...si bien si eran sus intenciones no lo eran al 100% ya que ese pequeño chico de ojos cafeces lo hacía sentirse diferente. Aún no sabía que era esa extraña sensación pero sabía que se debía a el. 

"Si tú lo dices." Suspiro." Pero bueno, odio admitirlo pero no es malo Brian." Apoyo el baterista.

"Miren, si, es agradable, pero no podemos elegirlo simplemente así, veamos al menos a los otros bajistas si no nos gustan John será." Sonrió el guitarrista 

Ambos chicos asintieron. 

«lo quería en la banda a como diera lugar»

Tomo la hoja de las manos de Roger y sonrió al ver la letra de John, después noto algo que le interesaba mucho. 

"Paga" le enseño la hoja a Roger y le extendió la mano abierta en señal de que pagara.

"¿Que?." No entendió el rubio hasta que su amigo señaló donde estába escrita la edad del menor.

_Edad: 19 años._

Roger suspiro

"Te odio tanto Fred." Dijo molesto el baterista.

"Me amas querido." Sonrió al ver como si amigo sacaba unos euros de su cartera.

_°°°_

_Chicas (y chicos) por si no saben quién es Mike aquí se los dejo._

_Mike_ _Grose_ _fue el penúltimo bajista de la banda Queen._

_Este dejo la banda gracias a un "plan malévolo" llevado acabo por Freddie y Brian. Y que según palabras suyas Roger solo fue "arrastrado."_

_El era muy carismático en el escenario casi como John, pero a Freddie no le gustaba esa actitud escénica que este tenía. Le molestaba tanto que incluso había_ _ocaciones_ _donde le reprendía a Mike por esto._

_A Mike le encantaba el talento de Roger le fascinaba su voz. El decía que está era "oro puro" y que el prefería la de el antes que la de Freddie._

_Una noche. (Cuando se llevó acabo el plan) después de lo que el considero una presentación exitosa; escucho y vio a Brian y Freddie quejarse mucho del show, que este había sido una mierda, que la banda no tenía futuro, que esa sería su última presentación por qué ya estaban cansados de los fracasos y por ello tiraban la toalla. Brian_ _secundia_ _las palabras de Freddie, mientras que Roger solo se mantenía agachado y callado._

_Mike se sintió tan decepcionado que decidió abandonar la banda. El pensaba o creía que Queen Desaparecería._

_Unas semanas después se enteró que tenían un nuevo bajista y que estaban produciendo su primer disco. Ahí fue cuando se dió cuenta que todo había sido un plan para que el dejara la banda de manera propia y así evitarse las molestias._

_Al final de la entrevista este dijo que estaba agradecido de haber dejado Queen. Ya que si no lo hubiera hecho John no habría entrado y Queen no sería el fenómeno que es._

_Fuente: Radio Queen Inmortal._

_Fuente general: @El Tío Mercury_  
_(Facebook)_

_Uebos*: Este vocablo_ , más propio de una barbería o de un estilo de barba, se utiliza para referirnos a alguien como ‘Desenvuelto, gallardo, de carácter jovial

Mr.Cornflakes83 ✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a las personas que le están dando una oportunidad a esta historia. Se les estima


	3. Chapter 3

_Election_

_1971_

"No." Dijo Freddie decidido."vete!." 

"¿Disculpa?." Pregunto el muchacho que apenas acababa de conectar su bajo al amplificador.

"Ignóralo." Dijo Brian molesto, ese sería el sexto bajista después de John que Freddie iba a correr o pretendía correr, si bien tenían de donde elegir no se querían arriesgar a perder más bajistas solo por los caprichos por un polvo de Freddie." ...eh...¿Thomas?." El nombrado asintió." Tocamos un poco."sonrió el guitarrista

"Mm..¿Cómo que?."el vocalista suspiro frustrado." 

"Lo que sea toca lo que sea, un riff propio algo."dijo Freddie frustrado, esos bajistas lo volverían loco, si bien hubo dos o tres que llegaron preparados (como John) el resto solo iba por qué se les hizo divertido el anuncio. Y o no llevaban un bajo o no sabían tocar. Este Thomas parecía tener lo último.

"Fred, tranquilízate." Le dijo el baterista, si bien a el también ha se le había acabado la paciencia con los bajistas intentaba mantenerse al margen, ya que no quería ser reprendido por Brian. 

"Querido por favor ¿Puedes culparme?, Literalmente solo vienen aquí por qué tienen piernas." Miro al chico que se mantenía callado." ¿Y bien vas a tocar o te vas a quedar ahí?." Pregunto seco el cantante

"Freddie ya basta" dijo Brian ya cansado de la actitud del de cabello oscuro.

Este solo suspiro

El muchacho que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado comenzó a tocar el riff de la canción _Whole_ _Lotta Love de_ _led_ _Zeppelin._

Cuando el chico termino Brian fue el primero en hablar

"No está mal, es bueno, ¿Led Zeppelin?." Pregunto, el chico asintió emocionado. 

"Es mi canción favorita, y por ellos es que comencé a tocar el bajo."sonrió emocionado 

Freddie se mantenía callado 

"Estuvo muy bien." Le sonrió Roger, después tomo su hoja y leyó." ¿Y eres beta cierto?." Pregunto emocionado

El contrario asintió.

"¿Y que tal refiriéndonos a la electrónica?." Pregunto Brian emocionado. 

"Se un poco, ya que mi padre es electricista, y bueno se aprende algo cuando vives bajo el techo de uno." Rió por su propia broma el muchacho.

Mientras tanto Freddie comenzaba a preocuparse, si bien sabía sobre la capacidad de sus amigos para reconocer buenos músicos ese chico era todo lo que habían buscado desde un principio, era beta, no causaría problemas por celo, era un buen bajista, era tímido como John y aparentemente también tenía un conocimiento sobre la electrónica. Estaba perdido. 

"Muy bien Thomas, te llamaremos ¿De acuerdo?." Dijo el guitarrista, Thomas sonrió u asintió. Tomo su bajo y se marchó feliz.

Así cuando el muchacho salió todos callaron. Un silencio sepulcral se formo en el aire hasta que Brian lo rompio.

"No está mal." Dijo al aire.

"Es cierto, se ve que es un buen chico, además de que sabe tocar y tiene una idea de lo que se toca en Queen." 

Roger le siguió.

Freddie estaba preocupado, el quería a John en la banda no a Thomas. Si bien el chico era buen bajista no era John. Parecía desesperado, por qué aparentemente Roger lo noto y hablo.

"Aunque Bri, John no se queda atrás ¿Sabes? El trajo un riff propio eso no se ve todos los días." Dijo sonriente, al instante había capturado la atención de Freddie. ¿Roger le estaba ayudando?. Que lindo.

Freddie intento sonar lo más tranquilo y despreocupado posible.

"No está mal John, tiene potencial, además de que su conocimiento sobre la electrónica es mayor del que quizás Jorge tendría." Dijo sonriente Freddie, intentaba que sus amigos (en especial Brian) quisieran en la banda tanto como el, por ello utilizaba el viejo truco de _el tiene lo que él no._

"Se llama Thomas Freddie." Dijo entre irritado y divertido Brian." 

"Cómo sea." 

"Miren tienen razón ambos son buenos, pero solo puede ser uno, además de que ya nos tenemos que ir."dijo y continuo." Es un camino largo de regreso al departamento y al mío que les parece si lo discutimos en el auto, si no llegamos a nada lo someteremos a votación en cuento antes, de todas maneras aún hay tiempo, la presentación es en unas semanas." Sonrió el guitarrista, ambos chicos no muy convencidos aceptaron. Se pusieron de pie, recogieron sus cosas y se fueron a la camioneta. 

Durante el trayecto a casa Freddie intentaba por todos los medios que se escogiera a John, pero cuando el daba un punto a favor de el, Brian o Roger encontraban un punto mejor en Thomas.

  
¿No que Roger lo apoyaba?.

Era un doble cara. Pensaba Freddie

Al final no llegaron a nada, solamente a su departamento, Roger y Freddie le agradecieron el viaje a Brian, este se marchó en cuanto los dejo. 

Freddie sabía que quizás no ganaría, pero tenía una última alternativa, convencer a Roger de que ellos eligieran a John, pero tenía que hacerlo parecer como si fuera su idea propia. 

Esa noche será tremendamente difícil.

<><><><><>

"¡Ya volví mamá!."grito el bajista en cuanto piso el suelo de si casa

"John, cariño ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Conseguiste el empleo?." Pregunto Molly emocionada.

"Tranquila mamá." Sonrió John."dijeron que llamarían, además de que aparentemente ante sus ojos fui el mejor que fue." Sonrió orgulloso."además de que les agrade, así que supongo que puede ser un ¿Si?  
." Dijo emocionado, si bien no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas era imposible, ya que literalmente el vocalista o más bien Freddie lo había amado,aunque referente a los otros dos chicos no estaba del todo seguro, si bien le habían sonreído y dicho que tenía potencial, parecia que todo ese 'tienes potencial' se había ido a la mierda, aunque Freddie le había asegurado que eso no importaba aún le dejaba un mal precentimiento en el pecho, aunque prefería no pensar en eso, si no en que quizás estaba dentro.

"Muy bien, mi hombre trabajador."rió la mujer por su propio chiste."lávate las manos que la cena está lista." Y con eso la mujer se fue a la cocina 

Mientras tanto John se quedó ahí, parado, feliz. Si conseguia ese puesto de bajista les demostraría a sus padres que no solo era un hobby y que no lo definía el ser un Omega. Y por fin ayudaría a su familia con el dinero.

"John" la voz de su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Ya voy." Le contesto. 

No podía esperar para decirle a su padre.

<><><><><>

Freddie había dado su mejor esfuerzo para convencer a Roger, pero parecía que perseguía un sueño lúcido 

"Vamos Rog, es perfecto." Dijo Freddie frustrado,su plan no estaba funcionando.

"Lo siento amigo, no me convenceras." Concluyó Roger mientras comía una bolsa de papas.

El vocalista suspiro frustrado.

  
No había remedio. Debía resignarse. O quizás no.

"Querida~." Dijo feliz Freddie." Que tal si a cambio de que quizás me des tu apoyo yo haré las compras, la limpieza y el almuerzo durante una semana." Dijo sonriente, si bien el sabía que eso quizás eso lo "mataría". físicamente sabía que valdría la pena, además sabía que Roger no se negaría el odiaba hacer esas tareas.

El baterista se calló.

"Me tientas Fred." Fue lo único que dijo.

Así ambis muchachos callaron y se formó un silencio, el cual era "roto" por la televisión.

"Muy bien" dijo el baterista aceptando el trato de Freddie." Pero, al principio finjire que no lo quiero ¿De acuerdo?. No tengo ganas de que Brian me odie."

El cantante chillo emocionado que salto sobre Roger y lo abrazo

"Yo también te amo Fred." Dijo Roger al aire mientras respondía al abrazo.

Freddie había ganado.

_..._

A la mañana siguiente Freddie se levantó entusiasmo, después de todo Roger estaba de su lado lo que quería decir que la votación sería a favor de John no de Jorge ...¿O era Thomas?. No importaba después de todo, no tendría que ver su cara nuevamente.

Bajo a la cocina y comenzó a hacer el desayuno, era el primero de 6 más. Cuando terminó de prepararlo. (Huevos y té) escucho la puerta, sabía quién era. Estaba más que emocionado, volvería a escuchar la voz y ver la cara de John muy pronto.

Fue a abrir la puerta, pero después pensó en poner cara de "tristeza" para que Brian no sospechara de su acto corrupto con Roger. Así puso dicha cara y abrió la puerta.

"Hola Brian querido." Intento hacer una sonrisa falsa, ya que bueno estaba emocionado pero debía finjir.

"Hola Fred, buenos días." Dijo sonriente el guitarrista ingenuo al "plan" de Freddie. Brian paso sonriente al departamento siendo seguido por Freddie." Quise venir más temprano para elegir a nuestro nuevo bajista y llamarle.

El vocalista se tenso.

"¿Por qué tan temprano? Quiero decir ¿No lo decidiriamos hasta más tarde?." Pregunto.

"Así debía de ser, pero conseguí el estudio mañana en la mañana. Y sería bueno que contamos con un bajista para practicar con el mañana ya sabes." Dijo sonriente mientras entraba a la cocina.

"Ya veo." Fue lo único que dijo Freddie antes de seguir a Brian a la cocina. Pero Freddie soltó un gritillo por lo que vio dentro de la cocina.

Roger en ropa interior comiendo plácidamente sobre la barra.

"Querida hay sillas y una mesa." Dijo molesto el vocalista mientras bajaba a Roger.

"Ahí era cómodo Fred." Suspiro mientras bajada después noto a Brian y se sonrojo. Noto que este estaba igual de sonrojado que el y intento ser natural" que hay Brian." Intento sonreír.

El guitarrista desvío la mirada sonrojado

¿Que no Brian ya había visto sin camisa y en ropa interior a Roger?... Se preguntó Freddie notando esa 'tension" en el aire. Intentaba decifrar de que era esa dichosa tensión ¿Vergüenza? Quizás, aunque era diferente...lo pensó hasta que algo hizo click en su cabeza.

Tensión casi sexual.

"Por dios Brian deja de ver a mi Roger que comenzaré a pensar que lo deseas." Dijo de repente Freddie haciendo que tanto el rubio y el moreno se sonrojaran más.

"Cállate Fred." Dijo molesto Roger, ya se había "recuperado" de esa pelea de miradas y ahora actuaba igual que siempre.

Un tanto avergonzado por el comentario de Freddie Roger salió de la cocina a vestirse.

Mientras tanto Brian simplemente se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa y miraba a cualquier lado menos a Freddie. Freddie por su parte contenía su risa. Eran tan tiernos.

Freddie ya sabía de esas "miraditas" que de vez en cuando Roger y Brian se daban. El no era ni idiota ni ciego, el sabía que entre ellos existía una "chicos" la cual no entendía por qué no la dejaban florecer. Después de todo harían una muy linda pareja, pensaba siempre Freddie. Además de que eran literalmente en uno para el otro, se complementaban, o eso pensaba, y digamos que el hecho de que Roger fuera Omega y Brian alpha les dejaba el pase libre. Aunque era más que obvio que no dejaban florecer ese "amor" por el miedo a que dirán o al menos eso era lo que el creia era la razón. Freddie no era hipócrita el los apoyaría, el vería por qué ese amor floreciera, por qué no quería ver a su querido amigo rubio triste lo quería ver feliz.

Era lo que pensaba Freddie ya que Brian no tenía intenciones de hablar en un buen rato, después de todo el aún no se recuperaba de esas "miraditas".

Después de ese "incidente" y el monólogo interno de Freddie Roger regreso y todo quedó en el olvido ni Freddie ni nadie tocó el tema de las miradas deseosas por parte de Roger y Brian en el transcurso del desayuno. Aunque Freddie quería tocar ese tema y reírse sabía que si lo hacía Roger lo golpearía o era capaz de "romper" su trato sobre el nuevo bajista.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Brian comenzó a comentarle a Roger sobre que elegirían al bajista en ese mismo momento y el se encargaría pronto de marcarle al bajista. Pero fue interrumpido por Freddie.

"Si quieres yo le llamo querido." Dijo feliz Freddie, Brian asintió sonriente.

"Esta bien, pero hay que elegir. ¿Fred tendrías una libreta y bolígrafo a la mano?." Pregunto.

Freddie asintió y salió de la cocina dejando a Roger y Brian solos.

La cocina se llenó de un silencio incómodo, ninguno hablaba.

Haci fue hasta que regreso Freddie.

"Aquí está." Dijo entregándole la libreta.

Brian le agradeció y comenzó a escribir los "pros y contras" de cada uno de los chicos.

Así fue la mayor parte de la mañana, los tres niños discutiendo sobre quién era mejor, y si bien al principio Roger parecía que "apoyaba" a Thomas después de un rato finjio ser convencido por Freddie y comenzó a decir lo bueno de John

_Thomas John_

_Pro's_

_Habilidad para el bajo._ **_✓ ✓_ **   
_Simpatía._   
_Creatividad._ **_✓. ✓_ **   
_Conocimiento en_   
_electrónica. ✓. ✓_

"Ambos tienen lo que buscamos." Dijo Brian ya cansado, esa era la tercera lista en el día que hacian para ver quién era mejor.

"Cariño debe de ser John" dijo Freddie ya igual de cansado.

"No puede ser Fred, es demasiado joven, además de que ya contamos con un Omega, nadie lo juzga por ello, pero se veía demasiado vunerable." Dijo Roger igual de cansado que los otros dos niños.

"Vamos chicos, la edad no importa, es solamente dos años menor que Roger." Dijo Freddie." Además no sé preocupen no creo que sea una "damisela en apuros". 

Freddie creía que iba a perder. Hasta que un suspiro resignado salió de los labios de Brian.

"Estaa bien Fred, será John." Dijo ya arto. Freddie chillo de emoción

Había ganado, John estaría en la banda, el pequeño que había anhelado tanto ahora estaba más cerca. 

"Muy bien. ¿Le menciono lo de la práctica de mañana cierto?" Pregunto Freddie y Brian asintió."¿Donde siempre?." Pregunto y nuevamente recibió un acentimiento."Muy bien" dijo Freddie emocionado saliendo de la cocina dejando a Roger y Brian solos.

Al principio hubo silencio hasta que Roger lo rompió.

"Tengo hambre Brian, hazme algo de comer." Ordenó el rubio.

Brian simplemente rió por como le ordenó Roger. 

"Esta bien." 

<><><><><>

_Mr. Cornflakes83 ✨_

**_Comenten jajajaja qué me animan a escribir más (◕ᴗ◕✿_ ** _)_

_Las personas que leen esto se les aprecia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora dato del día.
> 
> Whole Lotta Love es una de las canciones pertenecientes al álbum Led Zeppelin II el cual fue lanzado en el año 1969. Con un año de diferencia a su álbum anterior publicado en 1968. Cabe decir que ambos álbumes (Led Zeppelin I, II) fueron lanzados el mismo día. Diferente año claro.
> 
> Mr. Cornflakes83 ✨


End file.
